The day I fell for the Kng of Hell
by jill.wagoner.3
Summary: Cassie is Dean and Sam's little sister. When she gets kidnapped she falls in love with Crowley, but then things go bad and the boys do everything they can to get her back. Does she even want to come back? Please Read really good story!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cassie, Cassie Winchester. Yes I am Dean and Sam's little sister. They

seem to think I'm little! I am 19. When John stayed up in Little Rock a while back

he dated my mom and then about five years after he left she had me. Dean was

not very happy about having me around at first, but now he guards me just like

he does Sam. I live with them in the Men of Letters place and that's where we are

now. Dean and I were waiting on Sam to bring food. "Sam better hurry up and I

swear to god if he forgets my pie!" Dean whined. "I don't see what the big deal

is!" I stated. Dean gave me a death glare. "Cassie, don't even go there! Pie is-"He

began. "Out of stock!" Sam continued for him while walking into the room.

Dean's face dropped. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled hitting the table. "First we can't

find Crowley and now my Pie is MIA!" I laughed and shook my head. Sam laid the

bags down and jumped onto his laptop. "Get this, I actually have a lead." Sam

said. We both looked to him. "Jessie Blackwood was found dead yesterday ripped

to shreds." Dean rubbed his chin. "Is this our kinda thing?" Sam smirked.

"Witnesses said whatever was attacking her was invisible." "Hellhound, and

wherever there's a hellhound there's a crossroads demon!" I said. The boys

looked at me, Sam smirked. "Come on Dean even Cassie got that before you."

"Shut up!" I got up and grabbed my knife my mom gave me before I left. "So let's

go!" Dean looked at me. "Oh no you're staying here." I scoffed. "Uh no I'm going

with you!" Sam stood up. "Maybe Dean's right Cassie, Demons can be-"he

started. "I know how demons can be! I have dealt with them before!" I almost

yelled. "And the last time you did I had to save your bacon!" The room was silent.

I could feel tears in my eyes. I stood up, threw down the book I was reading and

ran to my room. I heard Sam yell at Dean as I was running away. "Good going

Dean." I flopped onto my bed and wiped the tears out of my eyes. The last time I

had dealt with demons my mom got killed. I had found Dean and Sam and asked

them to come over. I was getting ready upstairs when I heard a commotion. I ran

downstairs and my mom was getting eaten on the kitchen counter by a vamp. I

screamed and that's when Dean and Sam ran in. I was in shock for five days

before I realized that actually happened. I cleared my throat and rolled onto my

side. My phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw "See you soon Cassie" Sam walked

in and sat on my bed. "Hey, Cassie look Dean didn't mean it." I nodded and laid

my head on Sam's arm. "You can come with us if you want." I sat up. "No…I think

I will just stay here." Sam nodded and Dean stood in the doorway. "Cassie, look I-

" "Save it!" I said walking past him. I walked over to the table and grabbed my

keys. Dean was right behind me. "Where are you going?" I ignored him and kept

walking. "Cassie wait!" Sam called. I stopped. "Oh so she listens to you." Dean

muttered. Sam put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Where

are you going. I thought you wanted to stay here?" I shook my head. "I…I'm going

to meet my sister." Dean's eyes widened. "Your who?" The boys said in unison.

"My sister called me and she wants to meet me." Dean shook his head. "No, how

do you even know this is your sister?" I furrowed my brow. "Because she knew

things I have never told anybody and she has pictures of me and my mom and

her." Dean chuckled. "Cassie it's not that hard-"I put my hand up. "Stop ok, I

know it's her. I turned around and bolted up the stairs. Sam and Dean took off

after me, but I made it to my car before they made it to me. I locked the doors.

"Cassie lets go get out of the car!" Dean yelled. "Dean I will run you over! I am

leaving." I backed up and Dean let go of the handle. I heard him call "Son of a

bitch!" and I couldn't help, but smirk. This was it. I was finally going to meet my

sister. I drove down the road in silence. I remember my mom talking about her

leaving. I don't really remember her, but I have heard a lot. I looked in the rear

view mirror to an empty road. Good, I thought. As I pulled up to the meeting area

I saw no trucks or people. "Where are you?" I mumbled to myself. As I pulled up

further I saw a black SUV. "Hmm nice." I thought. I got out and stood by my car. I

started walking closer to the vehicle. "Hello?" I called. The doors on both sides

opened and men in black suits came in front of the car. "Hello Cassie." The one

man said. I started backing away. "I-I think I have the wrong spot…" The man

chuckled. "No you're right where we need you to be!" He laughed. I spun around

and the other man was right behind me. His eyes flickered black and I growled. I

reached in my back pocket and whipped out my knife. I sliced his neck and before

he fell to the ground he kneed me in the stomach. The other one came up behi

me and grabbed my arms. I tried to fight them off, but they were strong. All of a

sudden I hear the roar of the Impala and saw it come to an abrupt stop. Dean and

Sam ran out of the car. "Dean!" I yelled. He sliced into the first demon and two

other men came out of the car. "Hold on Cassie!" Dean yelled. The one holding

me began pulling me backwards and my knife fell onto the ground. Dean was

making his way to me, but a demon launched him onto my car. "Dean! Sam!" I

screamed. They pushed me into the car and I hit my head knocking me out. My

eyes burned. I slowly tried to stretch, but my arms were restrained. My head shot

up and I looked around. I was in a dark, dirty room. I could hear shouting. It was a

couple of men, but one voice stood out. It was a dark British accent. "Why the

bloody hell was Sam and Dean there?" the man asked. "We…don't know sir." All

of a sudden I heard a scream and a thud. The door behind me flew open. "Sorry

darling, it's so hard to find good help these days." I tugged on the ropes holding

me down. "Let me go!" I yelled. He chuckled and fumbled with something, still

behind me. "Sorry love can't do that." He came in front of me, back turned

towards me. He had some sort of tool in his hand. "Alright then, let's get started!"

He said turning around. We stared at each other for a moment. He had soft eyes

and a prickly looking beard. His eyes trailed my body which made me very

uncomfortable. "So, you're the Winchester girl." He stroked his beard. "Who are

you?" I asked. He smiled. "I would be Crowley." He chuckled. My eyes widened.

"You're- Cr- Crowley." I stuttered. "The one and only." I swallowed a boulder in

my throat. "What do you want with me?" I asked. He smirked. "I want to make a

deal." I scoffed. "I don't make deals with demons!" He put his hand to his chest.

"Hurtful. Anyways, if you don't make this deal with me I will kill Dean!" My face

dropped. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Calm down love, it's only a proposal." I

let my head gaze down. I couldn't let him kill Dean, I wouldn't. I looked back up

into his lustful eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. He smiled. "You! Not your

soul, but just you." I swallowed another boulder. "Why me?" I asked shakily. He

began walking all around me. "Well because I can get information about the boys

from you, and I get to enjoy myself." I felt like I was going to be sick. "No! I am not

going to go behind Sam and Dean's back and I'm surely not going to be your sex

toy!" I said. He chuckled and then disappeared. I looked around the room and he

was gone. Then in the blink of an eye he was back with two demons. My eyes

widened. They were holding Dean. "Cassie!" He said trying to fight the demons

grip. "Dean!" I cried. "Let her go you son of a bitch!" Dean ground out. "Not quite

yet. How about that deal now kitten?" Dean looked at me. "Cassie, what's he

talking about?" A tear ran down my cheek. "If I don't be Crowley's girl…he's going

to kill you!" Dean's eyes widened and he glared at Crowley. "I swear to god

Crowley I'm going to fudging kill you!" Dean yelled. Crowley nodded at one of the

demons and a knife was raised to Dean's neck. "No don't!" I cried. "Crowley

please don't!" He looked at me and smirked. "How about that deal then love?"

Dean struggled, but it was no use. "Cassie don't do it!" Dean yelled. More tears

streamed down my face and I hung my head. "Fine, I…I'll do it." I cried. Crowley

clapped his hands together and I was released. "Cassie…no!" Dean cried.

"Splendid!" He chuckled. I stood up slowly and reached into my back pocket for

my flask. Suddenly I flung holy water at one of the demons holding Dean and he

cried in agony. Dean punched the other demon and started fighting. "Cassie run!"

He yelled. I hesitated. "Now!" He yelled. I bolted out the door and ran down the

hallway. As I turned the corner I ran into someone and fell to the ground. It was

Sam. "Sam!" I cried. "Cassie!" He said hugging me and helping me up. I was

crying. "Where's Dean?" He asked. "He is fighting off demons." I cried. Sam

looked behind me, then at me. "Come on we have to go!" He called. "What about

Dean?" He shook his head and then grabbed my wrist and began pulling me. It

was hurting, but I ignored it due to the situation. We ran into a room and Sam

slammed the door. He locked it and turned to me. "Sam…what are you doing?" I

asked shakily. "I really wasn't expecting that from you love." My eyes widened

and Sam suddenly turned into Crowley. "Wh-where's Sam?" I asked shakily. He

began walking towards me and I backed up. I bent down and grabbed a small

knife from my boot and threw it into Crowley's shoulder. He didn't budge. He just

looked at the knife then back at me. "Well that wasn't nice at all." He had me

against a wall. "Now then kitten, lets sign the deal." I swallowed. "Fine give me

something to write with." He laughed out loud and my face burned. "You sign the

deal with a kiss." All of a sudden the door burst open and Dean lunged at

Crowley. Crowley was tackled to the ground, but he flung Dean up against a wall.

Dean fell and shattered a glass table. He lay there unconscious. "Dean!" I yelled.

"Now let's sign the damn deal! I am so sick an tired of interruptions!" Crowley

yelled startling me. He fast walked up to me, grabbed the back of my neck and

forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull back, but he held me in place. I

hesitated at first, but something felt…good about it. Out of the corner of my eye I

saw Dean sit up and his expression killed me. "Cassie no!" I heard Dean whisper.

Crowley pulled away and smirked at Dean. "You can't save everyone squirrel."

With that we disappeared. The scenery changed and we were in a bedroom. I

looked around me and threw my purse down. It was a nice bedroom besides the

fact that there were chains on the bedposts. Crowley saw my gaze on them. "Just

one of my favorite kinks!" He chuckled. "Undress." He ordered. I looked at him

and he raised an eyebrow. "I said undress!" I stood my ground and folded my

arms. He sighed heavily and pinned me to the wall with a wave of his hand. My

hands were pinned up above my head. "Let me down!" I yelled. Crowley walked

up to me and rested his hand beside my head. "Now listen here love. You are now

mine! You have to do as you're told or there will be punishment!" He boomed. I

pulled at my hands. "Fuck off I never signed up for this!" I yelled angrily. He

smirked and twisted his hand. The bonds on my hands grew tighter. I bit down on

my lip to try from making a yelping noise. "Punishment it is!" Crowley said waving

his hand. I dropped to the floor at Crowley's feet. "Get up love." He ordered. I

stood up and brushed myself off. He pulled me over to the bed and pushed me

down across his lap. I tried to get up and fight, but it was no use. "You done

now?" He asked. I growled. He pulled down my pants and I burned with

embarrassment for forgetting to wear underwear. "Teasing me Kitten?" He asked.

"Since this is your first punishment I will only start out with ten." I put my hands

over my butt and tried to cover it. He sighed and bound my hands behind my

back. "Crowley, please stop ok. I'm sorry." I begged. He made a tisk noise. "Too

late for sorry love. Make sure you count them out loud." With that his hand came

down on my ass making me yelp. "One." I whimpered. He came down on me

again. His spanks stung. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Now we are going

to go over some rules darling." Smack! "Two…." I sobbed. "Respect me always. No

backtalk!" Smack! "three…" A tear fell from my eye. "Never tell Sam or Dean what

it is we do here." Smack! "Four…" My butt hurt really badly. "No doing anything

with any other guys, but me." Smack! "Five." I cried. "And last, but not least be

obedient and this won't happen!" Smack! "Six…" When he was done with the last

few he tossed me behind him on the bed. He was about to leave when I

interjected. "Uh Hello?" He looked in my direction and raised his eyebrow at me. I

rose up my hands to show him I was still tied up. He growled and waved his hand,

then left and locked the door. I got up from the bed and pulled my pants up.

"Bastard!" I growled. I knelt by the bed and rummaged through my purse till I

found my phone. I opened it up and dialed Dean's number. "Cassie?" He asked

sounding very worried. "Yeah, I…I think I'm in Crowley's bedroom." There was a

pause. "Look out any windows, what do you see?" I looked over to my left out a

small square window. "I see woods, lots of woods." He cleared his throat. "Why'd

you do it Cass…why would you give yourself to Crowley?" I could feel tears well

up in my eyes. "I…I couldn't let him kill you Dean…I wouldn't." "Me and Sam are

coming, ok. I promise we're gonna get you out of this. So just hang in there." I

could hear the crack in Dean's voice. "Ok…Dean?" I asked. "Yeah?" He replied.

"I…I'm sorry." I cried. "It's ok Cassie, alright. We're coming I promise!" And with

that he hung up. I held the phone in my hand crying. It's my fault I'm here. I

should have just listened to Sam and Dean. I sat down on the bed and sighed,

wiping the tears out of my eyes. "What's wrong love?" I jumped off the bed and

stared at Crowley. He had his leg rested up on his knee and his hands folded onto

it, looking very intently at me. "I want to go home!" I cried. He gave me a weak

smile. "I'm sorry kitten, that's not how this works." Tears fell from my eyes and I

crawled onto the chair behind me and cried. I brought my knees up to my face

and buried myself in it. I heard him walking over and he rubbed my back. He

pulled my face up and brushed my tears away with his thumb. "Stand up." He

whispered. I stood up reaching his neck. He brought me into a hug and let me cry

on his shoulder. "Would you like to join me for dinner, kitten?" I nodded on his

shoulder and continued to cry. "It'll be ok love." He cooed. He pulled away and

smiled, brushing my tears away. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I

handpicked a dress for you. It's on the bed." I turned around and there lay a

beautiful silk long dress. It was tan and strapless. I turned back around and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bag in front of the bed full of makeup, perfume and hair

products. "Wow he went all out." I muttered to myself. I slipped off my clothes

and slid on the dress. It felt so smooth against my skin. My chest was sticking out

a little farther than I would have liked, but it looked very nice on me. I bent down

and picked up the bag. The least I could do is look nice for him considering he

brought me such nice things. After I was done doing my makeup I sat on the bed

and waited. I had my hair up in a fancy side bun. There was a knock on the door

and I stood up adjusting my dress. "Come in." I said in my nicest voice. A demon

entered the room and looked at the floor. "He is ready for you." I smirked. I think

he was afraid of looking at me. I nodded and walked out the door. We walked

down stairs and into the dining room. It was very…King of Hell. The walls were

black with a red border and there was a big burning fireplace. The table was a

dark brown and it wasn't one of those really long tables, but short. Crowley sat on

the end long ways and the demon pulled out my chair for me. "Hello Darling, you

look ravishing!" He said. I blushed. "Thank you for…the dress and makeup." He

nodded. "Anything for you love. So what you like for dinner?" I thought.

"Anything?" I asked. "Anything you want!" He smirked. "How about a nice

chicken dinner?" He smiled. "Good choice!" He snapped his fingers and the table

filled with food. In the middle was amazing smelling chicken, a bowl of buttery

broccoli a salad, and a bottle of wine. "Wow…that was –"He smiled. "I know, it's

handy." He chuckled. It was silent while we were eating and I noticed he was

drinking his wine at a fast pace. Then Crowley broke the silence. "You do look

really beautiful, darling." I blushed again and my eyes trailed his black suit. He

smirked. Everything just clicked together, his red tie, sparkling brown eyes, prickly

beard. "You look very…sexy!" I chuckled. He smiled. "Thank you, love" He reached

his hand over the table and placed it onto mine. I smiled and sipped my wine.

"Good?" I nodded. "Yeah, I really like it. What is it?" He chuckled. "I like to call

it 'A Taste of Hell'." I couldn't help, but laugh. We laughed together. "Cassie, I

could give you this every day and more. That is if you stayed with me." My smile

faded. I thought about Dean and Sam. "I…" I pulled my hand away and rested

them in my lap. "I can't Crowley, I need Sam and Dean." He growled. "And what

about what I need?" He asked raising his voice. I sat up a little in my chair, but

didn't say anything. "Right, I forgot demons don't get happy endings." He yelled.

The fire in the fireplace roared making me jump. He stood up and began pacing

back and forth. He grabbed the bottle of wine and chugged it. A single tear fell

from my eye. "Get over here!" He growled. I slowly stood up and stepped in front

of Crowley. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "You are mine and if I

say you are going to stay here with me then that's bloody what you're going to

do!" My eyes filled with tears. I pulled away from his hand. "I am not staying

here!" I cried. His hand came up and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor

and cried out in pain. I looked at up at him and he continued drinking his wine.

"God, you disgust me!" He sneered. I got up and ran back to my room crying. I

flung myself on my bed and cried. "What's a pretty little thing like you crying

for?" I flipped around and saw it was a man. His eyes flickered back and I moved

back further on my bed. "Come here sweet heart." He cooed slowly climbing onto

my bed. "Get away!" I said and I kicked him in the face. His face turned slightly

and looked back at me smiling, with black eyes. "Well that wasn't nice." He

crawled on top of me and pinned me down. "Stop get off me!" I cried. He

chuckled and leaned down smelling my neck. "Mmm…your innocence smells

delicious!" He sneered. I cried and tried to fight as he chained me to the bed post.

He ripped apart the front of my dress so that my breasts were exposed. He took

one in each hand. "These are nice!" He said while I cried. "Crowley!" I screamed.

His eyes turned black and he slapped me. I cried out in pain. "You little bitch!" He

yelled. "Cassie listen-" The demon turned around and there was Crowley, his

mouth agape, his eyes filled with fire and rage. The demon started to smoke out,

but Crowley raised his hand up and forced the demon back inside. Once the

demon was back inside he shook with fear. "Sir…please I-"Crowley raised his hand

and the demon began choking. He held his neck while he began coughing up

blood. His eyes began pouring out blood as well as his nose and ears. Crowley

unclenched his fist and the demon fell, seizing on the floor. He snapped his

fingers and then the demon was set fire. He came over and unchained me and as

soon as he did I threw my arms around his neck. He hesitated at first, but

wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Cassie." He whispered into the

crook of my neck. I nodded in his and continued to hold him. He pulled back and

looked into my eyes. There was something about him, something that turned me

on. I slowly leaned in and licked his bottom lip. I could feel his breathe on me. In

an instant we began kissing passionately. I ran my hands through his short hair

and down to his neck. He began pulling at my dress trying to get it off. After he

pulled my dress down to my waist I ripped off his jacket and pulled off his tie. And

you can imagine what happened next. ~And you thought I would detail the sex

scene :D~ We laid in the bed panting. I was soaked with sweat and other

substances not to be mentioned. My head was on Crowley's chest moving along

with his breathing. "That…was…amazing!" He panted. All I could do was nod. My

whole body ached, but it was worth it. Crowley was right, that was incredible.

"You hold out very long for a demon." I whispered. He chuckled and replied "I do

what I can." I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. My legs weren't willing to

work yet. I looked back at Crowley with the expression "a little help here." He

chuckled. "I think I'm going to let you enjoy that feeling a little longer." I grunted

in frustration and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. God I was

scary! My hair was sticky and sweaty, my body ached and I smelled like demon

sex. I hoped into the shower and washed off the sex. After I got out I wrapped my

towel around me and walked out into my room. Crowley was fully clothed and

sitting in a chair while two demons changed the bedding. I don't know why, but I

couldn't help but giggle. "Why don't you pick out some pajamas in your closet?"

Crowley nodded towards a door that wasn't there before. I slowly opened it and

my eyes widened. It was a giant walk in closet with tons of clothes, shoes and

purses in it. "This is amazing!" I called hoping Crowley would hear me in this

warehouse. "You have been such a good girl I thought I should reward you!" He

cooed right behind me. "And that's not the last surprise." I turned around and

saw him smirk. "I know how much, those idiots mean to you so if you want we

can go visit them tomorrow." I cheered and hugged Crowley tight. "Oh my

goodness thank you so much! I love you!" My eyes opened and I pulled away.

Crowley was beaming. "Don't hide your affections love." He chuckled. I lightly hit

him in the stomach and turned my attention back to my new clothes. I ended up

picking out a very cute long tee-shirt. I crawled into bed and Crowley stood by the

door. "Good night kitten." He said turning away. "Crowley!" I called. He looked

ack at me. "Would you mind sleeping here with me?" He smiled and nodded.

When he walked out of the darkness he was wearing a black pair of silk pajamas

outlined with red silk. We cuddled up together and I feel to sleep right away. The

next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I sat up and my eyes wouldn't open

yet. I rubbed them and they finally agreed to face the light. I got up and used the

bathroom, then walked out into the kitchen. Crowley was leaning over the stove

humming to himself. I found it cute. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Hello darling." "Good morning Crowley." I cheered sitting down on a stool. He

walked over and set a delicious smelling plate in front of me. I looked down

surprised. "Bacon and grits?" He smirked. "Yeah, I know it's your favorite." I

chomped down on a spoonful of grits. My mouth burst with flavor. "Oh my gosh

this is really good!" I gushed. "Thank you." He smiled. I swallowed my grits and

cleared my throat. "So how is this going to work out? If you set foot in their place

they'll kill you!" He chuckled. "I think I am unable to be killed, but I'm sure you

will ensure them your safe." He said placing his hand over mine. I blushed. "Of

course." After I finished eating I washed the dishes and retreated to my bedroom.

I opened my closet and it brought a smile to my face. "God I love Crowley!" I

muttered to myself. I soon stopped in my tracks. "Oh my god. I love Crowley." My

breathing began to pick up. "What are Dean and Sam going to say? What if they

try to kill Crowley and one of them gets hurt?" I tried to cool my breathing down/

"Just relax…everything will be ok. You just have to tell your brothers that you're in

love with the King of Hell." God I sound crazy! I rummaged through my shirts and

found a very cute whit tank top with a black cross on it. I grabbed a pair of

leopard leggings and a cute pair of kicks. After I got done getting dressed I

straightened my hair and did my makeup. Crowley walked into the bedroom and

leaned up in the door frame. "I am such a cougar!" I looked over at him and

laughed. "Do I look ok?" He drew me into his arms. "Absolutely lovely!" He cooed.

He pulled his lips to mine and we kissed passionately once again. "Ready to go

kitten?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded. The scenery changed and

we were outside the "Men of Letters" door. "I think I should go in first and try to

break the ice." He nodded and replied "And the sigils." I chuckled and nodded. I

slowly walked in. I could hear Dean yelling on the phone. "Well what the hell

Garth did you find anything useful?" He shut his phone and threw it down on the

table. "Dean, we'll find her." Sam reassured. I rubbed off the sigils and then I

slowly walked down the stairs. "I should have been there…I should have fought

harder!" Dean cried. "None of this is your fault!" I entered. Dean and Sam's head

snapped towards me. "Cassie!" They both yelled in unison. They ran up to me

and I was suffocating with all the moose weight on me. "Dying!" I whispered.

"Oh…" Sam mumbled. "What- How the hell are you here?" Dean asked pulling a

chair for me. I twiddled my thumbs in my lap. Deans stared at me with his

piercing green eyes. "Cassie what the hell are you ok? What happened?" He

yelled. I looked up and called. "Come in!" The boys looked at me weird and I felt

Crowley behind me. "You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. Sam pulled me out of

the chair and behind him. "Let me explain." Crowley stated. Dean ran around the

table and punched Crowley in the face. He fell to the ground and coughed up

blood. Dean began kicking him in the stomach. "Dean stop it!" I yelled and ran

over to Crowley. I bent down and helped him up. "Cassie get away from him!"

Sam yelled. I helped Crowley in a chair. "Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and

spit out more blood. "Cassie get over here!" Dean yelled. I slowly stood up and

turned towards the boys who were flaming. Dean roughly grabbed my arm and

pulled me into my room with Sam very close behind. Sam closed the door and

folded his arms over his chest. Dean on the other hand was pacing back and forth,

running his hand through his hair. "What the hell was that? I want some god

damn answers!" I nodded and sat on the bed. "There is no easy way to say

this…so I am just going to come right out with it." Sweat trickled down my brow,

my hands were clammy and I was feeling woozy. "I'm in love with Crowley!" I

blurted out. Dean stopped in his place and looked at me wide eyed. Sam's hands

fell from his chest and he looked at me with his mouth wide open. "Excuse me?"

Dean yelled. I stood up and looked at my hands. "I don't really know how it

happened, but he isn't as bad as he seems." Dean all of a sudden began laughing.

Sam looked at him confused. "Crowley…" He laughed. His laughter died and his

anger snapped back into place. "Crowley! No this….this isn't you!" He yelled. Sam

looked me in the eyes. "Cassie look, you obviously aren't in the right state of mind

right now so-" Dean interrupted. "Right state of mind? She is being an idiot. I

don't even know where to start!" I looked at Dean. "Dean please just listen to

me." I plead. Dean looked at me with fire in his eyes. "No! He's a demon Cassie!

Haven't you learned from Sam's mistakes?" Sam furrowed his brow, but stayed

silent. "Why does it matter who it is? I am in love can't you just be happy for

me?" Dean stopped in his tracks pushed Sam over and flung open the door. "Sam

keep her in there!" Dean yelled. My eyes widened. "Dean no!" I yelled and ran for

the door. Sam grabbed me and pulled me back. "Dean stop don't! Sam let me

go!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

~Dean's POV~

I was so pissed off I couldn't think straight. I flung open the door and head for

Crowley. "Sam keep her in there!" I yelled. Crowley was still sitting in the chair

dabbing a napkin on his mouth. "What the hell did you do to her you son of a

bitch?" I yelled. Crowley smirked. "Whatever are you talking about Dean?" I

walked around the table and punched him right out of his chair. "You did

something!" I yelled grabbing his collar and punched him in the face. "Dean stop

it!" Cassie ran up behind me and grabbed my arm. "Sam!" I yelled. "Cassie!" Sam

yelled grabbing her arms. "Sam stop it please!" Cassie pleaded. Sam embraced

her in a hug and she buried her face in his chest. I stood up and wiped the blood

on my hands off. "Now for the last god damn time I want to know what the hell is

going on!" I yelled. Cassie turned away from Sam and glared at me. "I am in love

with Crowley!" She said. My face burned with anger and confusion. "How could

you fall in love with such a freak?" I yelled. "Wow Dean that hurt!" Crowley said. I

snapped toward him and yelled "Shut up asshat!" I turned back to Cassie. "He

kidnapped you, hurt me and Sam one more than one occasion and he is a

demon!" Cassie looked down at the ground. "Cassie, I love you. I would never

hurt you." Crowley said. I glared at him. Cassie looked up and smiled at him. She

went to walk to him, but Sam grabbed her arm "He's lying Cassie." She looked at

Sam. "Sam please. I love him!" Crowley picked himself up off the ground. "You

know who the real monster here is Cassie?" All our attention dawned on Crowley.

He looked at me. "It's Dean." My mouth hung open and Cassie gazed at me with

wondering eyes. "A week before your mother was killed by that vampire Dean

and Sam were hunting that same nest. Dean had the perfect opportunity to kill

that vampire, but he didn't. He could of prevented you're mother's death, but he

didn't." Cassie's face fell and a tear streamed down her face. I was furious; I can't

believe she was buying his bull crap. "Cassie, I didn't-"She put her hand up and

Sam let her go. "Come on, I want to go." She said grabbing Crowley's hand.

"You're not leaving with him, Cassie." Sam stated grabbing her arm. "Sam let go

I'm leaving." She said. I grabbed her and Crowley's hand. I ripped her hand away

from him. "She ain't leaving here, Crowley." He smirked. I shoved Cassie behind

Sam and me. He flung his hand to the wall and we went with it. That hurt, I

thought. Cassie turned to us as Crowley wrapped his arm around her. A tear fell

from her eye. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry Sam."

Then they were gone.

We were back in my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and Crowley rubbed my

back. "Are you alright Darling?" He asked. I nodded, but then burst into tears.

Crowley hugged me and I buried my face into his chest. "It's ok love." I lifted up

my head and he brushed my tears away. "I want them to understand so badly." I

cried. He nodded. "It's just that the boys and I aren't exactly pals." I nodded. "I

can't take them out of my life, but they won't stop trying to get me back." I said.

"What do you expect from two meatheads?" Crowley laughed getting up from

the bed. I growled. "Those meatheads are my brothers." I argued. "Yeah very

sorry, anyways how about making me some dinner?" He said sitting down on a

chair. Crowley was really starting to piss me off. "Make it yourself." I muttered

lying down on my bed. "Boys, show the lady to the kitchen." I looked up and saw

two demons on either side of the bed. They pulled me off the bed and each on

had one of my arms. "Let go of me!" I growled. They began pulling me out of the

room. "Crowley you asshole!" I yelled. I heard him chuckle. The demons threw me

into the kitchen and I was alone. It was a big kitchen and smelled fiery. As I was

looking in the cabinets I heard my name. I turned around and Castiel was there.

"Cas!" I yelled giving him a hug. He returned it and we separated. "What are you

doing here?" I asked. "I was looking for you, now come on let's go." He said

grabbing my arm. "Ah Castiel, nice of you to drop by." We looked and Crowley

stood in the doorway. "I am taking Cassie back." Cas stated. "Cassie come here

now!" Crowley boomed. I stood in place, but looked at the ground. "Get over

here now or I will punish you again!" He yelled. Cas growled at Crowley. I went to

move, but Cas held me back. "Cassie no." He whispered. "I am growing impatient

so either you come over here now or so help me-"Crowley began. "Ready?" Cas

asked me. I didn't respond, but he got the message. Crowley waved his hand and

flung Cas onto the wall. "Cas!" I yelled. Crowley squeezed his fist and Cas started

choking. "Crowley stop it!" I yelled. His face turned red. "He's ruining us!" He

yelled. "No you're ruining us!" I yelled back. Crowley looked at me with sad eyes

and he released his fist. Cas fell coughing onto the floor. I ran over to Cas and held

him up. "What is wrong with you!" I yelled. "Cas get us out of here!" He shook his

head. "I…I can't. I'm too weak." Crowley walked over to us and kicked Cas down

onto the floor. "No!" He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the

kitchen. I pried and scratched at his hand, but he was very strong. "Crowley let

me go!" I yelled. "You are going to get it when I am done with Castiel!" He

growled. "No! Crowley please don't!" I whined. He flung open my door and

threw me in. "No please!" I yelled running to the door. It was too late. The door

was locked. I slid down the door and cried. I crawled to my bed and tried to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of humming. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Crowley

sitting in the blue chair. "Good Morning love." He cooed. I growled and pulled the

covers over my head. "Oh well I was going to tell you about your angel friend, but

never mind. I sat up quickly and looked at the smirking Crowley. "Where's Cas?" I

asked in an angry tone. "Nowhere in particular, just my dungeon." My eyes grew

wide. "What are you doing to him? Let him go!" I yelled getting up to stand in

front of him. "You need to learn your place!" Crowley growled. "Let him go!" I

growled back. He stood up in front of me, towering over me. He was a lot taller

than I was. "I am getting very tired of your attitude towards me. You do not tell

me what to do! Cas will be lucky if I end up him showing a little mercy." He sat

back down. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I got down on my knees in front

of him. "Please don't hurt him!" I cried. He groaned. I felt his hand grab my hair

lightly and pull me up to face him. He was smirking and a dark lust was in his eyes.

"Fine, I will let Cas go…if you take two punishments. And I will also let you know

they will be worst then the first." He grinned. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Worse than him spanking me! That really hurt, I was terrified what other things

he had in mind. "Can I talk to him?" I pleaded. His grin disappeared and he

groaned. "I suppose." We both stood up and he grabbed my hand. We walked

down a flight of stairs that seemed like it took forever. Once we reached the

bottom it grew very hot and I began to panic. He went forward, but I pulled back.

"Are we…in Hell?" I asked. Crowley chuckled. "I'm flattered, but no. I just wanted

my dungeon to resemble hell for those I torture." That word made my stomach

sink. We walked down a series of cells. There was screaming and crying. "Help me

please!" "I don't belong here!" They cried. It smelled musty and bloody down

there. We stopped at a cell and I peered inside. I saw Castiel chained up to a wall.

As soon as Crowley unlocked the door I ran inside. "Cas!" I yelled. He looked up to

me. "Cassie what are you doing down here?" He asked. "Five minutes." Crowley

called and he locked the door behind him. As soon as he left I began pulling at

Cas's chains. "Cassie…" He began. I kept going trying to get him free. "Cassie." Cas

yelled. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's not going to work." Tears fell

down my cheek. I gave him a hug and he returned it as much as he possibly could.

"Cassie." He whispered in my ear. "Reach in my back pocket, grab my angle blade

and when Crowley comes in stab him." I pulled away with tears in my eyes. "I…I

can't." I cried. "Cassie, you have to and then we'll get out of here." I shook my

head with tears falling off my face. I heard a door open and I looked at Cas with

wide eyes. "Now Cas do it!" Cas whispered. I ran behind and grabbed it. I walked

in front of Cas just as Crowley unlocked the door. "Are you done with your little

reunion?" He growled. "I…I'm not leaving Cas." I stuttered. He gave a little laugh.

"Oh really?" He asked drawing closer. "Stay away from me?" I uttered backing up

onto Cas. "Do it!" He whispered. "You seem a little tense, love." Crowley said. I

was sweating so badly. With all the might I had I stabbed Crowley right in the

shoulder. He screamed out in pain and got down on his knees. Time seemed to

stand still. "Run Cassie!" Cas yelled. I froze. Crowley slowly stood up to me. I

quivered in fear. "You little bitch." He growled. He grasped my neck with one

hand and lifted me off the ground. I clawed his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Crowley let her go!" Cas yelled. I could see fuzzy spots. Everything was getting

dark. I blacked out. My head hurt really badly when I woke up. I couldn't really

see because my eyes were still fuzzy. I tried to rub them, but my hands were tied

down. I was so cold. My eyes finally started clearing up and I saw where I was.

First of all I was lying down on a table and there was metal tray all around me

filled with bloody tools. Tears filled my eyes. Crowley was going to torture me.

There was a bright light above my head. It blinded me. "Cas…" I tried to call, but

my throat was really dry and I just whimpered. "Oh you're awake." Crowley

walked in wearing a bloody apron. A tear fell from my eye. "Oh don't cry." He said

brushing away my tears. "Crowley please I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I promise." I

cried. "Sh sh sh. everything will be alright." He grabbed a scalpel and I began to

cry. "No…please" I begged. He ran his hand over my arm and then cut into it. I

screamed out in pain, but that didn't seem to bother Crowley. After he was done

he turned around and began mixing something in a bowl. I was breathing very

fast and the pain was unbearable. He turned around mixing a bright pink liquid in

a bowl. "What is that?" I breathed out. "It will make you behave." He uttered.

"Crowley no please. I will behave I promise!" I cried. He smirked and rubbed my

head. "I know you will." He poured it in my cut. I screamed in pain as the liquid

burned my arm.

They fell to the floor and like that they were gone. Dean stood up with tear filled

eyes. "Dean." Sam said. He began to walk away when he went into a fit of rage.

Dean threw books off the table, kicked over a chair and threw a beer bottle.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He looked at him. Sam had on his puppy dog eyes and Dean

knew he was thinking the same thing. "What are we going to do Sammy?" Dean

cried. Sam came forward and gave Dean a hug. Then all of a sudden a big crash

was heard and the boys whipped around. "Cas!" Sam yelled. Dean ran down to

the bloody angel on the floor. He was barely conscious and very hurt. Dean picked

up the angel in his arms and laid him on the table. "Cas…what happened?

Where's Cassie?" Dean asked. Cas made small whimpers.

"Angel…blade…choking…stabbed." Cas whispered. Dean's eyes widened and he

grabbed Cas's collar. "Cas what happened?" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder

that said relax. He laid the angel back down and let him rest. Dean grabbed his

gun and began taking it apart. He did that when he was angry or scared. Sam

went to his room. After about an hour the angel sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Cas." Dean said. Cas looked at him and frowned. "Cas, please what happened?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and went to sit by Dean. "I…uh. I found Cassie

in the kitchen and Crowley showed up. I ended up in his dungeon and he let

Cassie come down and see me." Tears formed in Cas's eyes. "It's my fault. I gave

her the idea, I told her to do it!" Cas cried. "Do what?" He asked. He felt someone

behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Sam. "She stabbed him with my

Angel blade and he choked her!" Cas cried. Dean and Sam's eyes widened in

unison. "I swear to god when I get my hand on that son of a bitch I'll kill'm!" Dean

yelled. Sam was quiet this whole time until now. "I think I have an idea."

~Crowley's POV~

She screamed in pain as I poured the concoction into the cut and said the mantra.

She passed out soon afterwards. Maybe I will cure her if she gets better. I picked

her up in my arms. I loved how her hair fanned out in the wind as we walked. I

laid her down on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She was so

beautiful and feisty that it was very attractive, but she had to learn. I got up out of

my chair about an hour later and went to go check on her. She was sitting on her

bed when I walked in. She smiled wildly and ran up to hug me. "Crowley!" She

cooed. "Hello Darling." I cooed back. "I missed you!" She said pulling back and

slamming her lips to mine. We kissed passionately for about five minutes and

when we were out of breath we rested our foreheads against each other. "Well

someone is feeling better." I chuckled. She smiled and replied "I have never felt

better!" I motioned for us to sit on the bed. "Can I get you anything? Food, drink,

back massage?" I chuckled I was loving every minute of this. "Darling, what are

your limits on what you would do for me?" I questioned. Her eyes grew a little

bigger and she said "I would do anything for you Crowley! I love you." I smiled

and held her little hand in mine. "Could you…take care of a little task for me?" I

asked. She nodded. "Of course." I smirked. "Oh Cassie dear, you have no idea

what you're in for!" I thought. "Splendid, well lets go get it taken care of then!" I

said helping her up. We walked down to my dungeon and she huddled close to

me. I thought it was cute. I led her to a cell and opened the door. We walked in to

see a demon, Megan tied up in a demon trap. She was rather pathetic and that is

why I wanted to get rid of her. "Crowley…please" She cried. I turned to Cassie and

pulled out Castiel's angel blade. Cassie looked down at it and then back up at me.

"Kill her!" I ordered. Megan began wailing and I couldn't wait for this to be over.

Cassie grabbed the blade tight in her hand and smiled. "Ok." I smirked. I was

honestly surprised with how quick she took that. She began walking toward

Megan. "Please don't. I have two kids and a husband." She cried. "What a lying

bitch!" I thought. Cassie rose her hand up and slit her throat. Megan made the

cutest little gargling sound as she died. Cassie turned around. Blood coated her

neck, clothes, and a little bit of her hair. She looked so sexy. "Come here." I

whispered loud enough to hear her. She smiled and walked right up to me. I could

feel her small breaths against my neck. Slowly she wrapped her arms around my

neck and slid her tongue into my mouth. It was so warm and soft against mine. I

pulled back and began nibbling on her neck. I licked the blood off her neck and

she moaned so beautifully. "Oh Crowley!" She cooed. I pulled away. "Let's go

upstairs love." She nodded and we began walking upstairs. "Crowley…" She

began. "Yes pet?" I questioned. She looked at her feet and then back to me. "Why

is it just us and your servants?" I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?" She

shrugged. "Why don't I get to see Dean and Sam?" My eyes grew bigger than

usual. "Well…" I had to think quickly. When we reached the living room we sat on

the silk couch. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. "Cassie, Dean and

Sam tried to kill you." Her eyes widened. "What!" I nodded. "They didn't want to

accept that you were their sister so they tried to kill you. I rescued you though."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged me. "Thank you Crowley!"

"Well let's hear it!" Dean said. Sam scratched his head. "Remember that time

when Cas had you torture Alastair and I couldn't find you?" Dean's face hardened.

"How could I forget?" He growled. Sam swallowed and continued. Ruby and

I used a spell that pointed out your location." Dean nodded and grabbed the

ingredients Sam told him he needed. Sam began mixing it up and chanted the

words. He poured the contents of the bowl onto a map and set it on fire. "Sam-

"Dean started. Sam put his hand up. They watched as the map disintegrated

except for a small area of land. Dean looked at Sam. "Is that it?" He asked.

"They're in Lawrence?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed the keys and ran up the

stairs. Sam and Cas followed.

~Crowley's POV~

"The food is lovely darling!" She smiled. "I'm really glad you like it!" She fawned.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. She blushed and continued eating. A

demon burst into the room. "Sir the Winchesters and Castiel! They're here!"

Cassie gasped and grasped my hand tightly. I wiped off my chin and stood up.

"Get everyone alert and ready!" I ordered. Cassie wrapped her arms around my

midsection and hid her face in my suit. "Crowley they're coming for me aren't

they?" She whined. "I'll keep you safe pet I promise." I cooed. She nodded. I

grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Cassie I want you to run to

your room and lock the door. Don't come out until I tell you!" I boomed. She

shook her head with tears streaming down her face. "Not without you!" There

were gunshots in the distance. "Cassie go now!"

~Cassie's POV~

I ran as fast as I could threw the hallways. I heard yelling and footsteps. I looked

behind me and suddenly crashed into something. I got up onto my knees and saw

Sam. "Cassie!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders. I screamed and kicked him in the

chest. He fell backwards with oomph. I jumped over him and ran to my bedroom.

I heard someone calling my name, but I just kept running. I burst into my room

slamming and locking the door. "Cassie!" Someone yelled banging on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled. "Cassie open the damn door it's Dean!" He yelled. "Go away

please!" I yelled back sitting on the ground and covering my ears. The banging

stopped. I uncovered my ears. Then all of a sudden the door broke open and

Dean ran in. I screamed and tried running into the bathroom when he wrapped

his arms around my waist and lifted me up. "No!" I screamed. "Cassie stop

squirming around what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. Suddenly Dean

was pulled off me and I fell to the floor. I flipped onto my back and saw Crowley

throw Dean onto the wall. He walked over and helped me up. "Cassie, get away

from him!" Dean growled. I hid behind Crowley's arm and held onto it tightly.

"Actually squirrel Cassie and I are quite fond of each other." He smiled looking at

me. I gave a weak smile. "Cassie this isn't you! Sam and I need you! Your our little

sister." Dean choked out. I stood up still behind Crowley and replied "You tried to

Page 20 of 24

kill me! If it wasn't for Crowley I would probably be dead!" Crowley on the other

hand was awfully amused by the dialogue. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean asked trying to shift his position on the wall. "Did he tell you that? Crowley

what the hell did you do to her?" Dean yelled. I looked at Crowley, but he

wouldn't look at me. "Cassie, I want you to do something for me." Crowley said. "I

would do anything for you." I replied. He smiled and pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Kill Dean with this gun." Dean's eyes widened. I grabbed the gun and pointed at

Dean. "Cassie hold on a damn second. Just put the gun down and we can work

this out." He started. Suddenly two demons came in and threw Sam on the floor. I

kept pointing the gun at Dean, but I kept looking at Sam. His eyes widened when

he saw me pointing the gun at Dean. "Cassie what the hell are you doing?" He

yelled. "It's not Cassie!" Dean yelled back. Sam looked puzzled and slowly began

to stand up. I pointed the gun at him and he raised his hands defensively. "I'm

just standing up." He was about a foot away from me. "Cassie kill him. Kill him

now!" Crowley ordered. "No, Cassie don't do it! Just put the gun down!" Sam

argued. Crowley glared at Sam. "Really not caring for your opinion Moose."

Crowley flicked his hand and Sam reached for his throat. He opened his mouth,

but nothing came out. Crowley turned to me. "Cassie, I love you and if you love

me too, then you'll kill Dean." I looked into his lush brown eyes. I pointed the gun

back to Dean. "Cassie no!" I was so close to pulling the trigger, but my head

started throbbing. I felt the gun drop out of my hands and I fell to my knees.

"Cassie!" I heard someone call, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I was so hot. I pushed the blankets off of me. "Wait…am I laying down?" I

thought. Suddenly everything that happened previously flashed into my mind and

I bolted up. I was in a room and Sam was looking at me worriedly. "Cassie…are

you ok?" He asked coming towards me. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the

room. I could hear Sam running behind me. I ran into a main room and saw

Crowley standing in a demons trap. "Crowley!" I yelled. He looked up at me and

smiled. I ran into the trap and wrapped my arms around him. "It's ok love." He

cooed. "Cassie get your ass over here now!" Dean yelled. Sam was right behind

Dean crossing his arms. I hid behind Crowley's arm. "Get away from me!" I cried.

Sam stepped in front of Dean. "Cassie, its ok I promise we aren't going to hurt

you. Dean and I love you. It's Crowley who you need to get away from. Not us. He

has been lying to you this whole time." I looked at Crowley who just shook his

head. "They're lying love. They tried to kill you!" Dean growled. "That is bullshit!"

Dean yelled. Sam put up a hand telling him to calm down. "I…I love Crowley." I

said. Sam's face fell. "See boys, Cassie has made her decision so you can just let

me go and we'll be on our way." Crowley stated. "Not gonna happen Asshat!"

Dean retorted. "I will do everything I can to get my sister back and you're the son

of a bitch whose going to fix her." Dean yelled towards Crowley. Crowley

chuckled. "Why can't you both see there is nothing wrong with me! I love him and

I am not going to let you hold us back anymore!" I got down on my knees and

began scratching the paint. "Oh hell no!" Dean said bending down and grabbing

my arm. He pulled me out of the demon trap and lifted me up. "No let me go!" I

yelled. "Crowley stop whatever this is now!" Dean yelled. Crowley raise his hands

and replied "Sorry squirrel, I like her the way she is." He chuckled. "You know

what!" Sam yelled. He grabbed Crowley's collar and pulled him out of the demon

trap. Sam began punching Crowley in the face. "Sam stop!" I cried. Dean held me

back as I pulled towards Crowley. Sam was flipped onto his back and Crowley kept

kicking him repeatedly. "Alright Crowley that's enough." Dean yelled. Sam

grabbed Crowley's leg and pulled him to the ground. Then Sam grabbed his collar

and kept bashing him into the concrete floor. "Dean make him stop!" I cried

tugging to get him off me. Dean pushed me away and went to go separate Sam

and Crowley. Dean threw Crowley back into the demon trap and helped Sam up.

His face was bleeding just like Crowley's. "Go wash up!" Dean told Sam. Dean

walked over to me and I backed away. "Cassie you need to stop this now! You

know I'm not going to hurt you. It's me Dean. I'm your brother." He grabbed my

arm and we walked into a bedroom. Dean sat down on the bed and held his head

in his hands. "Cas, I don't know where you are but I could sure use your ass down

here!" He prayed. All of a sudden Cas appeared on the bed beside Dean. "Why

would you need my ass?" Cas asked. Dean huffed. "Cas I need your help!" He

groaned. Cas nodded. "It's Cassie isn't it?" Dean nodded. Cas stood up and grew

closer to me. I backed up against the wall whimpering for him to get away.

"Cassie…you know me I won't hurt you." Dean stood up and crossed his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"He did something to her. She thinks she loves him and she won't willingly come

near me or Sam." Cas nodded. He drew out his hand and placed it on my head. He

closed his eyes while Dean watched intently. Cas pulled back slowly and glanced

down at my arm. His eyes grew wide and he pulled my arm towards him looking

at a scar I had. "How did you get that?" He asked. Dean looked over and swore.

"Did he do that to you?" He growled. I shrugged. I really didn't know. I couldn't

remember. Cas turned to Dean. "We need to talk." They both walked out of the

room and closed the door. I slid down to the floor rubbing my scar.

"Can you fix her?" Dean asked. Cas hesitated but replied "I could try, but it's

dangerous. The safest way to get rid of the spell would be for the Caster to

reverse it." Dean growled. "We aren't getting anywhere with Crowley." Sam said

coming up beside Dean and Cas. "Did you even try to get it out of him?" Dean

asked. "Yes, he won't tell me anything." Sam replied. Dean rubbed his forehead.

"What are we going to do Sammy?" Cas spoke up. "Only with you're permission I

will try to fix her, but it's really going to hurt." Dean's face got slightly pale and

Sam's eyes widened a little. "Just…make it quick." Dean rasped out. Sam looked

at him. "I will try my best!" Cas said. "And how do we know this is safe?" Sam

questioned. "Do you have any other ideas?" Dean asked raising his voice. Cas

walked in and the boys followed. Cassie was in the corner. Sam and Dean sat on

the bed. Cas walked over to Cassie and pulled her up. "I'm sorry Cassie." He

quickly laid her down and chained her left hand up to the desk with handcuffs.

"No stop!" She yelled. Cas climbed onto her and held down her right arm. "Stop

let me go!" She yelled. "Dean don't let him hurt me!" Dean looked away. He

pulled out his angle blade and her eyes grew wide. "Crowley help!" She yelled.

"Cassie!" Crowley yelled back. "Get the hell away from her." She squirmed under

Cas, but it was no use. He put the tip of the blade at the top of her scar. He

looked at Dean. "I will try to be quick." With that he slid the blade down her scar

cutting it open. She screamed and the boys flinched away. A thick gooey pink

liquid seeped from her arm. Dean looked like he was going to puke and Sam

looked like he was going to cry. Cas held his hand above her cut. "Ergo, draco

maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas

creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare" He chanted. The pink

Page 23 of 24

liquid began draining out of her arm and her head dropped to the side. The boys

looked back. Cas pressed his hand onto her arm and the cut disappeared. Cas fell

backwards and passed out. Dean and Sam jumped up. Sam picked up Cassie and

Dean picked up his angel. "Put Cassie on the couch." Dean ordered. Sam nodded

and walked out of the bedroom with Cassie in his arms. Crowley's eyes widened

as he saw the limp girl in Sam's arms. He carefully laid her down on the couch and

walked over to the trapped demon. "What the hell did you do to her?" He asked.

Sam said nothing at first, but then punched Crowley in the face, knocking him to

the ground. "That's for messing with my sister!" He growled and walked away.

Dean met Sam outside Cassie's room. "Do you think it worked?" Sam asked. Dean

shrugged. Suddenly Cas sat up and gained both boys attentions. "Where is

Crowley?" He asked. Both boys looked puzzled and Dean replied "In the devils

trap." Cas got up and jogged to Crowley with both boys behind him. "Hello

Castiel." Crowley called. Cas entered the demons trap and hugged Crowley. "No

way!" Dean called. "I'm sorry I left you! I'm here now!" Cas cooed grasping

Crowley's hand. He looked extremely amused by the whole situation. "Well I

didn't see that coming!" He chuckled. "Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered. As mad as

Sam was he couldn't help, but laugh a little. "Crowley get rid of the damn spell

and give us our angel back!" Dean yelled. "As much as I do love a warm body by

my side…I'd prefer it not be his!" Crowley replied. He snapped his finger and Cas

zoned out for a moment. He came back and looked a Crowley. "Welcome home

Darling." Crowley cooed. Cas ripped his hand away and jumped out of the trap.

"What do we do with him now?" Sam asked. Dean rubbed his chin. "I think it's up

to Cassie when she gets up." Sam and Cas nodded. It was about three hours later

and everyone was just sitting around. "Cas what the hell how long does this

take?" Dean asked angrily. Cas rubbed his head. "Something's not right she

should have woken up an hour go." Dean and Sam looked worried. Cas went over

to her and touched her forehead.

I felt like I had drunk five cases of beer. My head was pounding. I screamed

and flung up. Dean, Sam and Cas were looking at me. "Dean." I asked

groggily. 'Cassie?" He asked. I got off the couch and fell to the floor. Dean and

Sam came and helped me up. "Cas what the hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked.

Page 24 of 24

"Her body is just getting used to being off the spell. It's like withdrawal from a

drug." I scoffed. I turned my body and wrapped my arms around Dean. "I'm sorry,

Dean." I cried onto his shoulder. He held me tighter. "Me too, kid." I looked over

at Sam and he smiled. I gave him a hug and Cas wheeled over a wheelchair. Sam

and Dean helped me in it. Suddenly I remembered everything! Flashbacks flashed

into my mind. "Crowley! I yelled. I wheeled out to the trap. "Cassie, Darling how

are you feeling?" He cooed. "Don't call me that you psychotic son of a bitch!" I

yelled. I could hear Dean chuckle. Crowley frowned and said "You fixed her didn't

you?" The boys nodded. "Cassie nothing has changed. I still love you and you

still love me!" He said. I growled. "You carved into my arm and put an obedience

spell on me!" I yelled. "Cassie, remember the first night we were together. How

warm we were together. How great it felt." He cooed. I couldn't help, but blush.

Dean had other plans though. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled. He walked over and

punched Crowley in the face. He turned to me. "How could you sleep with him?"

He yelled. I just looked down. He walked back over to Sam and crossed his arms.

Crowley stood up and knelt in front of me. "Cassie, please I love you. I know you

love me. Please come with me." He held out his hand. I looked at it with tear filled

eyes. "I….I can't I'm sorry!" I cried. I wheeled away to my room. I stumbled into

my bed and cried. Sam stood in the doorway and watched me. He sat down on

my bed and rubbed my leg. "Cassie…you did the right thing." He said. I sat up and

let him wipe off my face. "I know it's just…I think I really do love him despite what

he did." Sam nodded. I walked out of my room and looked at Crowley. "If I let you

go…I never want to see you again." I cried. Crowley nodded. "Cassie don't!" Dean

said. I bent down and scratched it off and he was gone. I turned around and all of

them were looking at me. I walked past them into my bed and cried.

Dean watched her walk off. He rubbed his forehead and grabbed three beers. "Do

you think she's going to be ok?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I sure hope so."

the end!


End file.
